


Alfie Solomons Social Media Headcannons

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Funny, Other, Social Media, modern alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie is a social media menace
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alfie Solomons Social Media Headcannons

•Alfie on social media is an absolute nightmare. When he first downloaded Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter etc he wasn’t really sure he would ever use them and in fact he found them a bit of a waste of time. But then he realised that you could find out people’s locations from their Snapchat or you could argue with Donald Trump on twitter and he realised he was in heaven.

•He’ll have his half moon glasses perched on the end of his nose while he spends hours scrolling through social media content while poor Ollie is getting himself in a flap about all of the things that need doing.

•Alfie sets up a Tommy Shelby “fan-page” where he finds inappropriate pictures from the internet and sticks Tommy’s face on them. He also has one of his lads follow Tommy everywhere and take really unflattering pictures him doing things like eating and picking his nose and then Alfie can post them on the page.

•Now when Alfie’s not stalking Tommy and making horrible posts about him (“it’s all just a bit of fun though, mate”) he loves social media arguments. He absolutely fucking adores them. He’ll happily sit up all night listening to two strangers arguing about something that he’s not even that interested in or he’ll argue that black is white with some internet troll just to wind them the fuck up.

•Lets talk about Snapchat. Alfie Solomons LOVES Snapchat. He’s the king of a silly filter and one of his favourite things to do with someone when he’s got them tied up and half beaten, he’ll pause for a selfie with a funny filter on before getting back to the dirty business.

•Alfie’s family are losing their minds because every family outing or event is photographed and everyone has to pose just so because Alfie needs it to look good online.

•Eventually Alfie’s social media addiction becomes to bad that his poor long suffering wife who was forced to endure stupid selfies when she was in labour stages an intervention with Ollie and they make Alfie promise to limit the amount of time he spends on his various apps. But of course Alfie gets the upper hand by just creating multiple accounts in different names so they never suspect a thing 😂


End file.
